


Gravity

by orphan_account



Series: Werefox Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox Stiles, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Werefox Stiles, coo coo ca choo, stiles has ears and a tail, which are sexually sensitive to Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek does his best to convince Stiles that being a werefox doesn't make him unattractive. Actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> so there's some foxy Stiles and Derek hot and heavy action up ahead. as requested by like EVERYBODY who read the others haha. You don't need to read the other parts of the series to understand what's happening but you can if you want, there's some cute stuff there :) lyrics and title taken from "You Are The Moon" by the Hush Sound. Thanks for reading!

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark, emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms_  
 _Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone? The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone_

* * *

 Upon learning Stiles had skipped school, Derek took it upon himself to check up on him. He had always trusted Stiles to look after himself, but having grown up in a family of wolves, Derek couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for someone like Stiles to be thrown a curveball like this. To get bitten by a werefox and live amongst wolves, while having to hide it from the entire community of humans he lived in. It was pretty complicated, and even if Stiles could put a brave face on most of the time, Derek knew it was a tough gig.

When Derek rang the doorbell, nobody answered. But Stiles was inside, Derek could hear him watching TV. Derek rang the doorbell again and knocked loudly until Stiles opened up with an exasperated “ _What?_ ” His ears were flat against his hair again, tail jerking angrily. He wasn’t in a good mood.

“I came to see if you were okay."

“Yes, alive and kicking. Now you can go,” said Stiles, moving to shut the door but Derek held it open.

“What’s with the attitude?”

“I want to be left alone.”

“You’re one of us now, Stiles –” Derek began, but Stiles cut him off.

“No, I’m not, actually,” he snapped. “I’m not a wolf, I’m not a person, I’m not even sure what I’m supposed to be but I _do know_ that I am not one of you. I am not the same as you and I don’t need your pity because I’m a messed up, lesser-than version of a werewolf.”

Stiles went to slam the door again but Derek pushed past him and walked into the house.

“Get out!”

“No. Sit down.” Derek pointed at the couch where Stiles had been moments earlier.

Stiles glowered at him but did as he was told.

Derek knew he should probably try being compassionate and helpful, but when he spoke his voice was the same tone of angry it always was. “Alright, listen here – don’t tell yourself you’re less than because you’re different, Stiles. You’ve got skills and smarts that none of us will ever have. You’re smarter than me on every level. And I could turn another hundred wolves but I’d never find another fox. I’m not checking up on you because I _pity_ you – I’m actually offended you think that – but because I’m worried about you. And I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now. So don’t treat me like I’m some sort of outsider when all I’m trying to do is help.”

There was a moment of quiet. Derek couldn’t remember the last time Stiles was so quiet. He wondered for a moment if he’d been too rough, too angry, trying to snap him out of it. But when he spoke, he said, “I – I’m sorry.”

Derek was relieved. “No harm done. Being supernatural isn’t easy.” He sat down on the couch next to Stiles.

“At least you don’t have to deal with a tail.”

“At least you don’t have to deal with teeth.”

“C’mon, dude, teeth and tails don’t even compare. Teeth can still be a little bit sexy, having a tail is like signing a contract to never have sex.”

“You think the tail is unattractive?” Derek frowned. He couldn’t remember ever thinking that Stiles was unattractive. Whether Stiles had a tail or not, Derek never thought of him as ugly. And since he had discovered the interesting qualities of Stiles' tail, all he wanted to do was make Stiles' lips part like that again, and draw more moans from his mouth.

“Think?” repeated Stiles. “I _know_ it’s unattractive. You’re the only person who has shown any interest in it and as soon as you knew it gets me off you wanted nothing to do with it, you were like completely weirded out at the shops when I turned, and you freaked out when you touched my ears –”

He didn’t finish his sentence because Derek had reached up to gently run his hand over Stiles’ dark hair and brush his fingertips over his soft ears. The way the younger man practically melted into his touch was wonderful. He was almost purring as Derek rubbed his thumb along the inside of his left ear.

When Derek kissed him, Stiles’ eyes snapped back open and he was frozen for a moment, before Derek pet his ears again and he relaxed, lips parting to let Derek’s tongue dart inside his mouth, dipping in to trace around his teeth and draw more moans from his lips. The kiss was rough and unkempt, but it wasn’t awkward. Stiles was kissing back, his lips were soft and smooth against Derek’s and it felt like they’d done it a hundred times before, like they both knew just how to move and where to go.

“Oh my god Derek,” said Stiles when they broke the kiss, voice faltering.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yes. Very,” he stammered. “I didn’t think you liked me – like this. Y'know, with the extra bits.”

“I do,” murmured Derek, mouthing at Stiles’ neck. “Trust me.”

“Oh, I trust you,” said Stiles. “Actions speak a _lot_  louder than words.”

Derek believed that too, because he wasn’t nearly as good with words as he wished he could be. He had told Stiles he wasn’t alone and told him he wasn’t a freak, but he really wanted to tell him he was amazing, breathtaking, weirdly endearing in his complete lack of grace and decorum. But Derek didn’t trust himself to say it so he kissed Stiles again, made him breathless, forced the air from his lungs with each movement and absorbed every moan he made.

Stiles was awkward and uncertain of what to do with himself as they kissed – the way his hands hovered before touching anywhere, the way he hesitated – so Derek took the lead and pulled him across onto his lap, Stiles’ legs on either side of his. He held him even closer and kissed the blush on his skin from his face down to his collarbone, listening to Stiles saying his name over and over again.

“Derek, Derek, Derek – oh my god –”

Derek gently bit into Stiles’ jaw with his sharp teeth as he let his hands wander over Stiles’ hips, pushing the shirt up to feel the hot skin beneath as one hand moved to stroke at the bottom of Stiles’ spine. Stiles leaned forward and his body shivered, and when Derek felt Stiles tugging at his t-shirt he relented and lifted his arms, letting Stiles pull the material over his head before it was thrown to the side.

“That’s what you’re supposed to do, right?” asked Stiles, as his eyes glanced down Derek’s torso. “Like, pull each other’s clothes off and throw them in random directions?”

“You’ve never done this?”

“I’ve only ever done this with clothes on. If you think I had an iota of self esteem even before this whole fox thing happened, you are sorely mistaken.”

“You’re beautiful,” said Derek, before he realised what he said. There was a moment of quiet and he could feel Stiles’ heart beating like a drum, breath caught in his throat. Panicking, thinking he had said something wrong, Derek added, “You always have been. You –”

This time, it was Derek who was interrupted by Stiles kissing him. The younger took a hold of Derek’s face and kissed him like he needed him to breathe. Derek groaned as Stiles pressed down on his lap. Derek unbuttoned Stiles’ shirt and pushed it from his shoulders, hoping that the kiss would distract Stiles and he wouldn’t get nervous. Stiles managed to shrug the shirt off without getting his arms tangled up. Despite the fact he was obviously nervous about being partially naked, he did not protest and Derek wondered how much energy it took to do that, to put aside his own insecurities so quickly. And all for Derek, because he wanted to do this right.

Derek knew that no matter how this went, it would be right. It would be perfect. He reassured Stiles with a slower, deeper kiss, helping to slow Stiles' breathing, pulling him closer until their chests were touching, and Stiles groaned at the sensations. When Derek trailed a hand down Stiles' back, he felt the teenager shiver. Stiles broke the kiss when Derek's fingertips reached his tailbone, and he murmured, "Oh my god, Derek -"

"Does it feel good?" asked Derek, though the answer was obvious as he grasped the base of Stiles' tail and the boy's back arched, heat flowing beneath his skin as Derek slowly rubbed at his tail. "I think we might need to move to the bedroom."

"Bedroom. Yes," gasped Stiles, before crying out as Derek ran his hand all the way down his tail, from base to tip. " _Fuck_."

"That's what I had in mind."

Stiles could only moan and Derek smiled before lifting them both and walking them upstairs, Stiles' legs still wrapped around him, and now he wasn't distracted, Stiles was kissing and biting at Derek's neck and ear, drawing a soft growl from the werewolf's throat. Derek kicked open the door and lowered Stiles to the bed gently, only to be pulled onto him by a pair of eager hands, and Derek collapsed onto Stiles. Their laughter soon turned back to moans and when Derek felt Stiles' hand fiddling with the button of his jeans, he growled and gently bit into Stiles' neck, relishing the way the werefox gasped and arched into it. 

Stiles' hand made quick work of the zipper and slipped beneath the material to grasp onto Derek's hardness through his briefs. Derek groaned and thrust into Stiles' touch, his own hand shifting to get Stiles' jeans undone, hardly able to focus while Stiles was touching him.

"Do you have - I mean, are we gonna -" said Stiles, barely able to form words.

"Are we gonna what?"

"Y'know... fuck," said Stiles, reaching up to bite at Derek's bottom lip.

"God yes. If you want to."

"Course I want to. You're the hottest piece of ass in this town. But - I dunno if I've - if I can -"

Derek paused, pulling back slightly to stare into Stiles' eyes. "You've never done it before?"

"I have, actually, but with - toys. Not with a person. Or a - werewolf. With the knotting and stuff."

Derek realised what Stiles was getting at. "Don't worry. It'll fit."

"I dunno man, you feel pretty big. And I've never been knotted before -"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Derek. "Have you got one too?"

Stiles took a sharp breath. "Yeah."

This was news. Derek swallowed. "Do you wanna be on top? If you're nervous about it -"

"No, it's - it's okay. I like recieving," said Stiles, blushing again.

Derek lowered himself back down and mouthed at Stiles' neck. "You want me to fuck you?"

Stiles' voice grew tight as he replied, "Yes.  _Yes_. Shit yes."

"Where's your lube?"

"Under the bed. No waitwaitwait I'll get it," stammered Stiles, scrambling out from underneath Derek to hang over the side of the bed.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask if that's where you keep your  _toys_?"

"Shut up," Stiles muttered, before resurfacing with a bottle of lube, and he passed it to Derek.

"It's -"

"Water-based, strawberry-flavoured, half-empty, yes, come  _on_ Derek, hurry up or I'll finish myself."

"I think I'd still enjoy that."

"Pervert."

Derek smirked. "You'd enjoy it too."

"Then we can be perverts together.  _Hurry up_."

Derek didn't need any more encouragement. He pushed Stiles back to the pillows and hovered over him, trying not to think too much about how this was Stiles' first time and he had better make it good or he'd ruin him for life. That said, if he was good, like  _really_ good, he might ruin Stiles anyway. Ruin him for anyone else, that is.

Derek's thoughts came to a screeching halt as Stiles tugged his jeans and boxers completely off. He was so soft, smooth, unscarred. Derek ran his hands over Stiles' thighs and kissed down his ribs to his hips, biting at the soft patch of flesh where his waist ended and leg started. Stiles whimpered as Derek left bruises, hickeys, teeth marks all across his bare skin, and when Derek parted his legs and began to leave purple marks on the soft skin of his inner thigh he moaned. "Oh my god, Derek. Please."

"How are you begging already?" teased Derek.

"How are you not inside me?" shot back Stiles, before gasping as Derek bit harder into his thigh. "Holy shit."

Derek could smell Stiles' desperation, his nervousness, though he was covering it with his wit, trying to egg Derek on. Derek licked a stripe up Stiles' stomach before he said, "Don't worry. I'll get there. I just want to take my time. Appreciate the moment. That sort of thing."

Stiles was silent and Derek glanced up to gauge his reaction. "You - what? Really?" Stiles said, frowing.

"Really."

"But you're gorgeous - and I'm -"

"Shut up," said Derek gently, kissing him. "I think you're perfect."

"Who knew you could be so romantic?"

"It's a deep dark secret. Tell anybody and I'll kill you."

"Yeah, kill me with your dick." 

Derek stared at him for a moment.

Stiles grimaced. "Okay, that sounded better in my head."

The tension eased when Derek laughed. "I'll bet it did."

Stiles smiled up at him. "It always does. Now c'mon, stop romancing me and kill me with your-mmph!"

Derek silenced him with another kiss before he could say it again, sliding his tongue into Stiles' mouth as he blindly searched for the bottle of lube. He found it not far from his hand and began to slick up his fingers, before nudging Stiles' legs slightly further apart. He didn't give any warning as he ran his fingers down between Stiles' legs, circling his entrance, pushing slightly at the sensitive area but not entering, not yet.

Stiles groaned and pushed back, completely okay with it. Derek knew he was alright, his reaction was good, he wasn't nervous anymore. Derek slipped a finger inside and slowly pushed in. Stiles keened and writhed beneath him, before he murmured, "C'mon, Derek. More. I can take it."

"You sure about that?" Derek asked, biting at the bottom of Stiles' ribcage. "You feel pretty tight to me."

"All the better for fucking you with."

Derek tried not to laugh at the terrible pun. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Good. I wanna see - wanna see you lose control," said Stiles, breathless as Derek pushed another finger inside.

Derek growled and pushed his fingers in harder, making Stiles' voice catch as he moaned. His legs were moving, writhing, long and wiry legs with a soft layer of hair, smooth calves and soft skin behind his knee, as Derek gripped onto one of them to keep him still as he kissed his entire body, leaving marks everywhere, all the while streching him open, listening to the symphony of noises coming from Stiles' mouth.

By the time Derek had stretched him with three fingers and was teasing him with a fourth, Stiles was begging again. "Please, please Derek, I need it, I need you inside me,  _please._ "

"I don't want you to hurt," said Derek, but Stiles shook his head hurriedly.

"It won't hurt."

Derek knew that Stiles couldn't promise such a thing, but with those big golden eyes pleading so earnestly, how could Derek deny him any further?

"I should spend hours touching you, learning every single piece of you," said Derek softly.

Stiles groaned, "There's only one part of me I want you to explore properly."

"You say that like there isn't so much to enjoy," murmured Derek against his skin, moving back up his chest to bite at Stiles' collarbone as he wrapped his hand around himself, slicking his erection up.

Stiles looked like he was about to reply but he bit his lip when Derek pressed the head of his hard cock up aganist Stiles' entrance. He entered smoothly, and Stiles gasped when the head popped in, and Derek pushed in further, stretching him more, opening him up. Stiles scrambled to grasp a hold of Derek's shoulders as he was breached, and Derek could hear Stiles' heart hammering so loud, so fast, bursting out of his chest.

When Derek was completely buried inside of him, he said, "Breathe, Stiles."

Stiles let out the shuddering breath he had been holding. "Oh my god."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, its - it doesn't hurt."

Derek stared carefully at him, observing him, trying to figure if he was lying. But Stiles wasn't lying. 

"It's a bit - uncomfortable. But - won't be for long, right?" said the teenager, glancing up, making eye contact for the first time since Derek had entered him. His eyes were glowing, radiant, his skin hot and flushed. And now Derek knew Stiles was okay, he let himself feel - and god, did it feel good. Stiles was tight and hot around him, like nothing Derek had ever felt, like nothing he could have imagined.

"No," replied Derek. "Not for long."

And he began to thrust.

The first few were shallow, gentle thrusts, not too hard or fast or deep. Just to gauge the limit. It wasn't long before Derek was pulling out further, sinking in deeper, savouring every whimper and moan that Stiles was making. When Derek changed the angle and thrust further up, Stiles cried out and clawed at his back. "Oh my god, yes, there."

"I take it that was good," teased Derek, though he was barely able to form words himself.

"Shit - I think - Derek, I'm -"

Derek took the warning and acted upon it by grasping Stiles' dick and pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Come on Stiles. Come for me."

A moment later, the base of Stiles' cock swelled out, twice the girth of the rest, knotting thin air as he finished. He cried out again as he came, voice breaking and body trembling as his orgasm quaked through his entire being. Derek's hand was covered in a sticky mess but he ignored it, instead gently slipping out of Stiles. The teenager, in an orgasm-induced haze, murmured, "Don't - you haven't finished -"

"I know," said Derek. "I just want to try something."

"We  _are_ trying something."

"Something else."

Moving to sit down, Derek lifted Stiles onto his lap like he weighed nothing, and lowered him back down onto his erection once more. Stiles moaned as he was filled again, grinding down into Derek, causing the werewolf's eyes to flash bright blue, his instincts barely holding back. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, knowing that he had to keep it together. Gently placing one hand at Stiles' hip to guide him, Derek's other hand moved to Stiles' lower back and took hold of his tail.

Stiles keened, writing in his lap. "Oh Jesus. Good thinking. Yes."

"I figured as much."

Derek didn't waste much more time with words. He began to thrust up into Stiles, rolling his hips up and spearing the teenager, while he used his hand to stroke and gently tug at Stiles' tail, and the noises coming from Stiles were more than sinful, they were wanton, they were loud and aching and desperate, all for Derek.

The werewolf could feel his own end approaching, and he said, "Are you ready, Stiles?"

Stiles gasped, "Yes, yes, c'mon, Derek, do it."

Derek's vision exploded in white dots as his eyes burnt blue and in a moment of delirium, he roared and bit into the juncture of Stiles' neck and shoulder, teeth sinking into soft flesh as his dick swelled inside of the werefox, and he came inside him, thrusting shallowly as he did so, gushing into the younger boy and pulling on his tail as he did so. Stiles cried out, the sensations all too much, and he came again with Derek's knot rubbing up into his prostate and Derek's hand tugging at his tail and teeth buried into his neck.

When they finally fell still, Derek let go, taking his teeth out of Stiles, taking his hand from his tail, and he opened his mouth to apologise, shocked at what he had done to Stiles, but Stiles beat him to it.

"If you say sorry I swear to god I'll punch you," he muttered tiredly, head resting on the werewolf's shoulder. 

Derek frowned. "But I - Stiles, you're bleeding."

"I know. So good. Feels amazing."

"What?"

"Knotting."

Derek sighed. Stiles was delirious, too. Though in a different manner. Inspecting the mark, Derek figured it wasn't too bad. There were a few bubbles of blood surfacing from the bite, but it wasn't bleeding profusely. And it wasn't like they could do anything about it for a while, anyway. They were stuck together.

Derek gently rubbed his hand up and down Stiles' smooth, spotted back, and drew small circles around his vertebrae. He was beautiful. Awkward and lanky and wiry, and beautiful.

"Thanks."

Derek's eyes, which had slipped closed, opened again. "Hmm?"

"Thanks. For liking me," said Stiles, settling further against him. "I like you. Lots."

Derek smiled. "I like you lots too."

They fell asleep like that, with Derek still inside of him, Stiles slumped in his arms, face buried into Derek's neck. Fitting like they were made for each other.

* * *

 

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear; it floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas, the shattered surface so imperfect, is all that you believe_


End file.
